The dishamster of 1947
On a peaceful Sunday when Jeremy Melfin Bonus and Teije The koffieman where having koffietijd, as usual on sunday's They were having interesting and quite important convos about Toiletlickers and about A U T I S M and restrooms, ofc LB had to talk about Elsa too. and guess what ZeldaMaster12 appeared he had to steal Teije's koffietijd and Jeremy Melfin's sex toys ZeldaMaster12 was running with the speed of LB's fapping to Elsa, but ZeldaMaster12 didn't noticed LB's retard laptop, ZM hitted LB's faptop laptop with the speed of light and it EXPLODE!!!! he had the koffietijd and Jeremy's whole collection of snowboners and Sexbooks such as 50 shades of Elsa still in his hands, everything was smelting together, the koffietijd the hard snowboner dildos ALL LB's sex books... this all together is so extremely powerful, it had like the power of koffie and frozen boners but MIXED together when the smoke disappeared Jeremy and Teije saw what happened to it, the ZeldaMaster12 the koffietijd and all LB's disgusting sextoy collections and not to forget the retardness of Jeremy's laptop include semen on the screen, became.... HELDAZASTER12 the disgusting hamster Jeremy Melfin and Teije were shocked.. Teije said: "WTF ZM12...SHAVE YOURSELF!!!!!.... . .. ... .. ... . .. . ." Jeremy Melfin: "AAAAAAAAA!!!! Brb for a sex._." (yes although LB was disgusted, the power of Elsa snowboners coming from HeldaZaster12 turned him on) HeldaZaster12 said: "fuck off i'm not a hamster " ,with his powerful hamster voice he jumped into the sky and started flying he was ready to destroy the world. Teije took a pic of HeldaZaster12 in LB's garden and he reported it to Obama-news to warn the whole world. HeldaZaster12's journey of destruction: P O L A N D & JAPAN(WEEABOOLAND) PART.1 HeldaZaster12 decided to land on P O L A N D for his breakfast, and he met Przembot1994. HeldaZaster12 told Przembot1994 that he will be eaten, Przem replied that it is was unimportant and that he had new levels. HeldaZaster12 got pissed of this he and SAID "UGH FUCK YOU! I WILL DIRECTLY DIRECT YOU TO MY ASS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" HeldaZaster12 used Przembot1994 as dildo and he penetrated his arse, he realized he loved przem and said "Przem you are sexy" Przem replied "STOP i'm NOT SEXY! it's bullying." HeldaZaster12 kept destroying P O L A N D with his lover sexy pirzem up the facking arse. after he ate all the people around P O L A N D, he he took a shit on Japan/Weeabooland EVERY single weeaboo died due HeldaZaster12's heavy shit. The famous weeaboo MiaS her last words were "xD" 2D the other famous weeaboo was peeing of fear. Still everyone was glad someone got a rid of those disgusting weeaboos MEXICO PART.2 Markey was doing his job as clown at shark-donalds, he was scaring kids as usual but then he saw that big huge disturbing hamster face when he was looking at the window. Markey started screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" HeldaZaster started to laugh very evil, HeldaZaster put his tongue inside Markey's mouth, the tongue went though Markey's whole body and the tongue came out of Markey's arse.. Markey screamed out of pain and fear: "NOOOOOOOOOOO AUAWAAWAWAW NOT MY STEVEN PINKER!!!!!" Markey's arse started bleeding all the hemorrhoids on it bled empty... Markey's death body fell down.... R.I.P shark-donalds clown :'( HeldaZaster12 laughed evil and kept eating all the kids there while dancing on Markey's corpse, after 5 hours of eating Mexican junkies, Mexico was empty, HeldaZaster12 was ready to pick the next country. Coming soon, when i'm bored Category:Fanfiction